Step Into The Future
by auto-meiser
Summary: Five years have passed and the Mallrats have settled in a small island, becoming part of a community. Thats all going to change when 'The Master' starts to threaten their way of life. This is the story that tells what happens to the Mallrats!
1. Prologue

**Step into the future (some 5 years later)**

It has been five years since the Mallrats left their city, forced to flee the virus plagued city they called home, the Mallrats settled on a small island off Tasmania. Now five years on, and still called the Mallrats, they are very much a part of a new community, in a town they have called Kismet.

Five years on, and some of the old tribe is gone:

Jay and Amber are still together, Jay has brought up baby Bray as his own and they have added to their family with a daughter of 18 months called Solana, Jay is very much involved in the politics of the town, having set up a council for the rights of the people he spends much time defending their rights. Amber has taken a back seat in leadership, preferring to spend her time with her children and friends.

Trudy and Brady have a new love in their life, Arkin, a native of the small run down town has been a hit with Trudy, the two of them have been very much in love, and after a long two year engagement recently got married. Brady is a happy child, looking forward to the birth of her brother or sister in eight months time.

Salene and May tried a relationship, mainly due to May's pressuring Salene, but it all crumbled and after six months Salene couldn't take the pressure anymore, and left May. May killed herself and in some ways Salene was happy, leaving her to start a new life, with her male 'friend' Kadin, after a one night drunken stand, Salene has become pregnant with what they believe to be twins.

Slade and Ebony left the Mallrats shortly after they arrived, and no-one is sure what happened to them, they disappeared one night, leaving a note to say they were heading for the cities up north.

Jack and Ellie finally got married, Ellie gave birth to a daughter called Eloisa who is the apple of her father's eye and follows him everywhere. Jack and Ellie run the local newspaper, a family business that they enjoy doing together.

Lex having various flings with many different girls over the years, never found anyone he could relate to. In the past six months, Lottie and Lex have grown close, each finding that being dumped is no fun, and their secret rendezvous is growing into something for the both of them…

Five years have had a lot of effect on Gel, she is no longer the same silly girl she was once, having found that Lex was no longer her type of man; she turned her attentions to Darryl, only to be rejected by him. A bit of hard living, and life with a son (Mohawk) as a single mother, has made Gel a lot more of an intelligent woman and less of an airhead.

Darryl and Ruby found true love together, they left to move to a nearby smaller town, and often pop back to visit their old friends. Sammy fed up with Gel and the way everyone treated him followed them and now works in Ruby's new bar.

The most surprising turn around has been Ram, he has gone from stressed and stubborn guy to a loving father, having taken up four years ago with local Mirabel and her two year old son, Ram has grown into a keen farmer, often helping Amber and Jay out. He has adopted Mirabel's son, Marco and they have a son together called Travis.

And now:

This peaceful town has been what the Mallrats had always dreamed of, a place for their families to grow and learn to live in peace. However, all this changed when Ebony and Slade returned to Kismet, their clothes in tatters as they rode into the city on Slade's old bike, demanding to see the council.

And as the council, consisting of Jay, Arkin and Salene listened to their claims of a new power rising, more harmful than the Chosen or the Techno's, the Mallrats shuddered, was there peaceful existence about to come to an end?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Slow down Ebony and tell us again about this new tribe, what are they called?" Jay asked trying to make sense of it all; he just couldn't buy it…

Ebony sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked to Slade for support, "I told you, they're like an army, they descended onto the city, attacking all of the right places, and driving people out…they took over the city in less than a month"

Arkin rubbed his chin, "It doesn't sound good guys", Salene nodded worried about what might happen, "Where were they headed?"

Slade put a hand on Ebony's shoulder "South, taking everything in their sight, they're sweeping across the land like a plague"

Jay nodded, "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't appreciate it, but why come back here? Why warn us? I thought the two of you left us years ago"

"We had nothing left; they took our friends, our home, and our city. We were lucky to get out when we did" Ebony said in a small voice as she excused herself and ran out of the room, followed by Slade, "You guys need to be prepared" he called to them as he ran after Ebony…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting later in the day and finally it was almost over, Gel pushed her hair from her face, not quite liking this new short haircut she had given herself only the previous week. Brushing down her clothes she looked around and sighed, it was going to take her at least another half an hour to clean up the nursery, she silently thanked god for it being time for home time…

…feeling a small pair of hands, Gel looked down to see Solana playing with her shoes, "No Solana, we don't play with Gel's shoes, that's not nice" she said picking up the child who giggled as she tried to eat her own blonde hair. Gel laughed at the child and placed her back in the playpen with her own son Mohawk, who lived up to his name, she ruffled his hair playfully, "Play nice with Solana now", Mohawk waved at his mother and shoved his fist in his mouth…

Hearing voices, Gel saw that Jack and Ram had come to pick up their children, both Travis and Eloisa grinned at their fathers as they waddled over holding hands, "Oh that's so cute" Gel said as she watched them. Something told them that the two children would one day be best friends or worse enemies…

In the corner of the nursery sat the trio, Brady, Bray and Marco, the three of them were always sitting around talking about things in their own language, no one, not even their parents could understand them.

Jack and Ram were talking in the corner, Amber and Trudy arrived from one direction as Kadin arrived from the opposite direction looking more than worried, Trudy saw his frown, "Kadin, what is it?"

He smiled quickly at Trudy, "Its Slade and Ebony, they're back and they don't have good news, Jay's called a town meeting, right away"

Trudy looked worried, as did Amber, "Gel, can you…"

"No problem, just fill me in on what's what" she said

Ram bent down to his little son, "Daddy's going to be a little longer today, so you stay here with Gel, okay little guy?" Travis nodded at him, similarly Jack told Eloisa that he would be back later, the little girl who idolised her father burst into tears as she was handed back to Gel…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man, known only to others as the Master sat in his room, laughing to himself, it was never meant to be this easy, it wasn't even a little fun, "What do you think lover? Should we tease this city a little more?"

The woman smiled at him and nodded, she was looking forward to their plan, and it was magnificent and deadly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebony had run out of the meeting with Jay, Salene and Arkin tears in her eyes as she ran out into the street, away from the buildings to what looked like a town square, a place filled with bushes and plants, she sank onto the floor and started to sob…

Slade followed Ebony out of the meeting, worried what was wrong with her, she never cried and it scared him that she had started to. Half an hour later, after searching the streets and knocking on a few doors, he heard crying as he found Ebony in a heap on the floor

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Ebony saw Slade and wiped away her tears, "Nothing Slade"

"Like hell there is"

"I said it's nothing"

"Well nothing didn't make you cry" he said as he slumped next to her on the floor, "So you gonna tell me what it is?"

"I can't"

"Why can't you, is it bad?"

Ebony shrugged, and Slade slipped his arm around her

"Okay, so I'm gonna guess, you slept with another guy and now your up the duff" he said smiling at her cheekily

Ebony burst into tears again

As Slade's arm dropped from her shoulders, "That's it isn't it, you're cheating on me"

"No, I'm no, I wouldn't'"

"Then why did you burst back into tears again?"

"Because it's half true?"

"Which half?"

"The half where I'm having your baby…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jay looked around as the members of the town filed into the school, which also served as a town hall when needed. He nodded as Ram and Jack walked in, followed by Trudy and Amber, both girls came up to the front of the hall, as Amber embraced Jay

"So what's this all about?"

"It's not good Amber" Jay said, a arm slung causally around his partner's waist

"Really" Trudy asked, a worried frown on her face, that was soon wiped away by Arkin approaching from behind her placing a hand on her belly as he whispered "Hello baby" and then kissed Trudy, "Hello wife", Trudy laughed at his silliness as the two of them went to sit down and wait for the meeting to begin.

Jay pulled Amber close, he really needed a hug from her, things were getting tough and he thought that fighting was behind him

"Where are the kids?"

"I left them with Gel, she's looking after them all, that is if they don't run her ragged" she said with a smile, knowing what a handful her feisty daughter could be

Three more people walked into the hall, Salene, Ellie and Mirabel, the three of them were close friends, they were all busy women, Salene with her horses, Mirabel with her's and Ram's farm and Ellie with her reporting. As it happens Ellie had brought along her notepad to the meeting and Jay laughed slightly knowing there was never any getting between Ellie and her stories…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadin had nearly found everyone he needed for the meeting, after dropping by the nursery, he had found Ellie and Mirabel to let them know, and now he was trying to find Lex, the elusive sheriff appeared to have done a vanishing act even now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lottie sighed and pushed him away, "No Lex, I'm sorry…"

"For what, leading me on"

"No, I never meant to, I came here to say it's over, I can't see you anymore" she said sighing

"You mean YOU'RE dumping ME" Lex scoffed as though he didn't believe her

"Yes"

"But baby, we're so good together" Lex said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ears

"Lex...don't" Lottie protested, her plea not having any effect on Lex as he kissed her

"Still want to end it" he said with a smirk as he pulled her close

"I….I can't go on like this"

"Yeah…" Lex said as he pulled her close

"I mean it" she mumbled against his skin

"I understand, you don't want me, that's why we can't keep our hands off each other for these past three months, right"

Lottie simply smiled, she never won an argument when Lex was around, and as they leaned into kiss the sound of someone coming down the path caused them to break away

Kadin emerged from the shadows, quickly enough to see the two of them look suspicious, "Everything okay Lottie"

"Yeah, I was just asking Lex about something I had seen on a packet of seeds, you know for the farm, and Lex helped me out, right Lex?" she said as she nudged him

"Yeah right, anyway what do you want Kadin?"

"Oh it's not me, its Jay he's called a tribe meeting, something about a new enemy"

Lex rolled his eyes "Go figure, something happening in this dull town, well I never"…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slade looked at Ebony as though she just slapped him round the face with a wet fish, "A baby, you mean you're pregnant?" he asked, not mentally linking babies and pregnancy

Ebony looked at him, as she wiped away her tears "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, stunned, shocked" Slade said as he stumbled to a seat, "How long have you known?"

"A while"

"How long's a while?"

"Almost four months"

"Four months, and when were you going to tell me, the day it popped out" he glared at her, not believing that she'd kept it from him

"Slade, I didn't want to tell you till I knew for sure"

Slade couldn't deal with this now, not with the shock of losing everything and now being told there would be a new life coming soon, "I can't… not… not now" he mumbled stumbling off into the woods…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Master rubbed his chin in thought, studying a hand drawn map of the towns near to the city, several towns lay between them and expanding their empire to the city, he looked around his room, his eyes fixed on his brown haired lover…

"Come to me lover"

"Yes Master, what can I do" she said as she sat in front of him, her head resting on his knee

"Decide where we must go next my wise one"

The woman smiled, she knew exactly where they should go to, a small town called Kismet where she had some old friends she wanted to pay a visit to

"There Master"

The Master looked at where she had pointed, "Kismet, a small town. But nevertheless, our next port of call after we finish with the city"…


End file.
